Mil palabras
by Merle-chan Kanasuki
Summary: …Hay tanta cosas que quiero decirte, que sentí, que siento, mil palabras no bastarían para decirte lo mucho que te amo…" –Mil palabras. TyKai


**Disclaimer**: _Tsk__! Me vieron cara de la autora? Ni siquiera me pagan por escribir fics. Tampoco la canción de Koda Kumi me pertenece… o.O ahora me ven cara de Lenne??_

**Genero**: _Romance_

**Rating**: _PG_

**Summary**: _"…Hay tanta cosas que quiero decirte, que sentí, que siento, mil palabras no bastarían para decirte lo mucho que te amo…" –Mil palabras. TyKai_

**Advertencias**: _Mm__….. Shonen ai ligerito, Miel, mucha miel, así que estén listos y tengan miedo, mucho miedo muajajajaja_

**Dedicación**: _Están bromeando? Bueno, se lo dedico a todos los que les guste la pareja._

**Mil Palabras  
Por: Merle-chan Kanasuki**

Se acababa de despertar, la mañana estaba despejada con un clima agradable, y estaba silencioso, demasiado, y no podía soportarlo, antes hubiera creído que era una bendición un momento de paz en el que por lo menos pudiera escuchar sus propios pensamientos, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no era así, que gracias a la presencia de sus amigos ya no se sentía… solo…

_"Cuanto te odio…"  
"…No sabes cuanto"_

Frunció el ceño y se levantó de la cama sin dignarse a mirar a su compañía, se dirigió al baño para bañarse, talvez se ahogaría en la ducha o el agua refrescaría sus ideas, de cualquier forma, trató de relajarse bajo la agradable sensación del agua… Era extraño, sentir que tenía alguien que no solo compartía su compañía, si no que era eso… el 'sentimiento en común'. Cerró la llave del agua y se pasó los dedos por el cabello, era una sensación extraña, no siempre sentir ese vaci

_"No sé si agradecerte por lo que has hecho…"  
"¿Lo hiciste por mi o por ti?"_

Se vistió y regresó a la habitación y miró la cama vacía, se quedó un momento así hasta que sintió unas manos que se deslizaban por su cintura y unos labios que recorrían juguetonamente su cuello. No lo pudo evitar, era involuntario el que sonriera y se relajara, no podía explicar porque lo necesitaba, era como si…

- ¿dormiste bien? –sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la pregunta

- Si –respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios y se separó de él

- Me tengo que arreglar, en treinta minutos tenemos entrenamiento con los demás

_"Lo que siento, lo que me provocas…"  
" ¿Es lo que llamas amor?"_

Suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama tratando de que se le pasara el leve sonrojo que había en sus mejillas, no era muy común que mintiera para reunirse con alguien y… se sonrojó de nuevo, era la primera vez que había entregado sus cuerpo y había sido muy confuso, las palabras dulces que le susurró, las caricias delicadas, el dolor, las lágrimas, el placer, todo mezclado ¿Pero que había sido realmente? ¿Solo eso? ¿Un poco de placer sin sentimientos de por medio?

_"Amor y placer, es difícil saber cual siento…"  
"…Lo sé."_

Miró al techo un momento y cerró los ojos, se supone que en ese momento debería pensar claramente, fríamente, ningún sentimiento debería mezclarse con la razón ahora, se suponía que por primera vez en su vida sus impulsos no le fallarían… Malditas lágrimas… sintió que alguien las limpiaba, abrió los ojos y miró a Kai…

- Lo siento… -murmuró sentándose en la cama y limpiándose la cara –yo solo…

- ¿Te arrepientes? –llegó la pregunta directamente - ¿Te hubiera gustado que fuera alguien más?

- Te sorprenderías… -murmuró y sonrió tristemente –de lo poco que me arrepiento

_"Te has convertido en lo más importante para mi…"  
"…Estoy tan enamorado de ti"_

Tomó la barbilla del moreno y le dedicó una mirada suave antes de que acercara su rostro lo suficiente para rozar sus labios, sonrió y se fue recostando junto con él en la cama, mientras sus manos vagaban por los hombros de Tyson, sin que dejara de besarlo. Después de un momento separó sus labios y bajó lentamente por su cuello, acariciándolo con su lengua mientras sus manos trataban de librarse de la ropa

- Tyson… -susurró deteniendose

- ¿Si Kai?

- ¿Sabes que…?

- Yo también… -respondió cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios

_"Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte, que sentí, que siento. Mil palabras no bastarían…"  
"…Para decirte lo mucho que te amo. Pero ahora, las palabras sobran"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merle: Hayyyyy!!!!! Que cursi!!! Bueno, lo hice lindo por que es el último fic inédito que subiré, si, lo siento, pero ya tengo 91 fics y… BB ya no entra dentro de mis planes, va a ser difícil no escribir fics nuevos sobre esta serie, pero continuaré los que ya tenía, así que no me estoy despidiendo, ¬¬ para que no se alegren tanto…. Ejem, Bueno, espero sus reviews!!!

Celes: Por ordenes de la administración… ESPERAMOS LOS REVIEWS

Merle: Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!


End file.
